514A
|appearances = 6 episodes (see below) |actor=David Mazouz }} 514A, otherwise known as Bruce Wayne's doppelgänger, was a resident of Indian Hill who escaped into Gotham City along with Professor Hugo Strange's other experiments with help of Fish Mooney. Biography He was one of the many prisoners of Indian Hill to be transferred to another facility upstate on the orders of The Court. However, Fish Mooney hijacks the bus and drives it into Gotham City, where the bus crashes when fired upon by Butch Gilzean and his gang. After the mobsters flee at the sight of a resurrected Fish, she herself leaves the scene. An elderly hobo lady hears the cries of the prisoners and releases them, only to be horrified by their monstrous appearance. The monsters depart the prison van and make their way into Gotham City. The Bruce Wayne look-alike departs the bus and thanks the elderly woman before entering the city himself. The look-a-like later saw Selina Kyle and Ivy Pepper give some money to a street gang. After Selina Kyle leaves to go meet up with Fish Mooney and her gang, Ivy is visited by the Bruce Wayne look-a-like. He frantically asks her who Bruce Wayne is, confused as to why he looks almost identical to him. Confused and terrified, Ivy runs off to inform Selina of his odd behavior. The look-a-like later snuck into Wayne Manor where Bruce and Alfred Pennyworth find him and are surprised by his appearance. He begs them not to hurt him. While having some food, the look-a-like stated to Bruce that he was known as Subject 514A and states that he never knew about the other Indian Hill subjects until he was loaded onto the bus that he was later freed from. Bruce objected to Alfred's suggestion to turn him over to someone. Subject 514A later visits Bruce's sparing match with Alfred. Taking his shot with Alfred, Subject 514A managed to easily counter Alfred's moves. When Subject 514A managed to get punched in the nose, Alfred saw that he didn't feel pain. Alfred and Bruce then noticed the scar on the back of his neck. Bruce looks for a clue for the scar on Subject 514A and hides him when Selina Kyle came into view. After watching Bruce and Selina's conversation, Subject 514A started to begin mimicking Bruce's voice. Later that night while Bruce is sleeping, Subject 514A starts cutting his hair. The next morning, Bruce and Alfred find out what Subject 514A did upon finding his cut hair and Bruce's missing clothes. Bruce tells Alfred that they need to find him. Subject 514A arrives in one of the cars from Wayne Manor and invites Selina Kyle to have food with him. While Selina is suspicious on why "Bruce" is acting strange, she goes with him anyway. The next day, Selina and Subject 514A walked down the streets as they approach a bar. As Selina goes into the bar, Subject 514A is told to go around back. As Selina is about to have her fingers cut off by the two owners, Subject 514A comes in and beats up the two men. Selina is then cut loose by Subject 514A. After getting away, Selina discovers that Subject 514A is wounded. Upon noticing the scars on him, Selina sees that he is not Bruce. Selina stitches up Subject 514A who states that he has no knowledge of why he was made to look like him and claims that Bruce might have an interest in Selina after watching them from the halls. After being told by Selina about what happened to Firefly and Ivy, Subject 514A then kisses Selina. Bruce and Alfred catch up to Subject 514A who claims that Bruce doesn't know what he wants. Subject 514A claims that he doesn't know why he was created and states that he doesn't belong in Gotham City. He then jumps off the building telling them to say goodbye to Selina for him. Bruce and Alfred then see Subject 514A walk off into the streets. Subject 514A is later visited by Kathryn and Talon while walking on the streets. Kathryn states to Subject 514A that they are his "real parents" who have been looking for him for a long time. Subject 514A is then loaded into Kathryn's limo by Talon. Subject 514A is later seen again with Kathryn the morning after the city wide blackout and riots in Gotham led by the newly resurrected Jerome Valeska, this time though Subject 514A looks exactly like Bruce Wayne. Kathryn comments on how the Courts members have done a good job at 'Covering Up' all the scars on 514As' body. Kathryn asks if 514A knows what he has to, he replies he does but does not understand how exactly he is meant to save Gotham. Frank Gordon then approaches Subject 514A and tells him he is only part of the Courts plan to save Gotham. After revising Bruce's childhood history, 514A is sent out to Gotham by the Court and he encounters Bruce after his second fight with Sonny Gilzean. He catches Bruce off guard and sedates him before taking him to a dungeon with a view of snow mountains while usurping his identity under an oblivious Alfred. Physical Appearance He resembles Bruce Wayne exactly aside from having longer hair, a mark above his right eyebrow, and some cuts on his arms and the back of his neck. He later cuts his hair in order to make himself resemble Bruce more. His scars were later covered up by the Court of Owls. Powers and Abilities * Enhanced Condition: For a scrawny young boy, he was able to easily break the arm of a full grown strong man. He had also shown a certain degree of enhanced reflexes. The two grown men were incapable of hitting him most of the time, due to his superior reflexes. * Pain Immunity: He claims that whatever the Indian Hill experiments did to him, have made him incapable of feeling pain. * Expert Combatant: He was able to easily subdue and knock out two full grown men, when Selina couldn't. He uses adaptive combat techniques, using his environment and tools in his environment to his advantage. He has proven himself more than capable of fighting well trained individuals the most notable being Alfred Pennyworth a man twice his size and possessed years of training & experience with Special Forces. Appearances Season 3 * * * * * * * }} References Category:Antagonists